HCPC09
is the 9th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 495th episode of all the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Blue comments on how down both Megumi and Hime look one day. They mention how they would have been in huge trouble if not for Cure Fortune saving them during their last battle, but it's made them feel very weak as a result. As Megumi recalls that Hime knows Fortune, she asks if she knows her real identity. But she tells her she doesn't, and claims that Cure Fortune is very hard to get along with anyway. With that said, Ribbon claims that they just need to train to avoid being scolded again. Then they run off! Hime and Megumi go out jogging and they come across Yuko, and notice how slow she's running. She explains why it is, but they think they need to keep going fast in order to strengthen their bodies. So she lets them run off and in the end, the two girls are too tired to keep going while she passes them with ease. They collapse onto the ground when Seiji approaches, so they ask him for advice and he brings them to the family dojo! They watch everyone and are inspired after spotting so many girls, including Iona. They watch as she fights against the master, and they reveal that she is his granddaughter. He compliments her skill and they watch a girl they recognize from school, idolizing Iona. They speak to her for a few minutes and Seiji tells them to go and change. As they do, Iona watches them. As they head into the locker area, the girl, Kazumi, explains that the belt symbolizes the person's level. Since they are new they will start with white, which disappoints Hime since she really likes the blue color better. They change and Seiji begins to train them. He explains that they will start with defensive moves, to allow an opening at some point but this disappoints the girls. They observe and repeat him though, but find it boring. But he tells them they need to keep doing it until their bodies can remember it, and he tells them it will pay off. As he shows them, he yells at them to get serious and eventually the girls are too tired to keep up, which is surprising since they didn't even do anything. But before Seiji lets them quit, he makes them do thirty push-ups. They make it to seventeen before collapsing. They are disappointed and would rather do offensive things, but Seiji claims they will just get hurt if they do this carelessly. They claim if they learn that though they can defeat the bad guys and finally get Fortune to stop being so hard on them. However, Seiji threatens not to teach them if they keep acting like this. They change back into their normal clothes and complain of being sore, but Megumi thinks they may have gotten a little stronger anyway. They find their friend, who startles them and mentions that she's been going through with this for years now and is still not as good as Iona. But before they can say much else, Yuko arrives with some sweets for everyone. She mentions seeing them come in and gives them all the candy. It's then Kazumi mentions that an exam is coming up, and that anyone who passes it will move up a level. She is so excited and they wish her luck. As this goes on, the villainous trio are on top of a building observing things. Oresky criticizes them both, although he is a lot less harsh with Hosshiwa, and they aren't very happy with him either. He grows angry and makes plans to destroy all of the hard work everyone is doing lately. Megumi and Hime wish Kazumi luck for her exam, and she expresses concern that she might not be fit for Karate if she fails again. They tell her not to give up since she worked for years, and they are able to convince her to keep practicing. So she runs out back and attempts to think like Iona in hopes of encouraging herself, but Oresky appears and uses her to summon a Saiark! It begins to attack the building so Seiji runs off to evacuate everyone. Megumi and Hime use this to change into Cure Lovely and Princess. After, they run outside and begin to fight the Saiark. Oresky isn't very impressed since Cure Fortune isn't there, but they aren't very threatened by his behavior and they attack the Choiarks. Lovely then uses her Lovely Beam, but the Choiarks keep coming. Ribbon tosses Princess set of PreCards and she transforms into Sherbet Ballet and uses Arabesque Shower. Ribbon compliments her for a job well done, but now they need to fight the Saiark, which proves to be pretty fast for them. But they are able to fight it and feel confident that they can beat it, only to be caught off guard when it kicks Lovely and sends her flying to the ground. The girls got careless and Oresky claims they got too confident in their own skills. Princess realizes this is turning out like what Cure Fortune claimed would happen and makes an attempt by using Princess Bullet Machine Gun, which the Saiark easily absorbs. As the Saiark attacks Princess, the girls worry they may be in huge trouble. But suddenly, before it can hurt them, a strange voice begins to sing in the distance. It causes the Saiark to stop while everyone looks for the figure. Oresky is surprised, but even he gets manipulated by her song. So she keeps on performing as everyone joins in with her singing! As the mysterious girl finishes, Cure Lovely and Princess realize their energy has returned. She reminds them of their training and they are able to fight against the Saiark better and throw it off guard, which allows them to realize Seiji was right, and also uses Pretty Cure Twin Miracle Power Shoot to defeat it! Oresky takes off while the mysterious Cure reminds them of the lesson they learned. Then she is about to take off, only to stop and introduce herself as Cure Honey as Seiji approaches. Kazumi also awakens, found by Iona. She comments that she still has a lot longer to go, and is happy that Iona agrees and tells her that they should both do their best and they head back inside. After Ribbon gains a new set of cards, Seiji points out the lesson they learned too and suggests they get back to work. But Megumi and Hime are so hungry that they ask for him to teach them next time. They then resume singing Cure Honey's song together! Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Honey *Cure Rhythm (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Namakeruda *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Hikawa Iona *Omori Yuko *Kazumi Trivia *Cure Rhythm says the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. *In this episode, the other Cures are saved by a new Cure. *Cure Lovely and Princess acted like they never saw Cure Honey before, though she had appeared in the third All Stars movie helping them out. It should be noted that the All Stars movies aren't exactly canon. **This could also mean that the third All Stars movie could take after this episode. Major Events *Cure Honey appears for the first time. *Cure Honey used the Triple Dance Honey Baton's attacks for the first time. *It is shown that Iona goes to the same karate dojo as Seiji. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes